Kitsune-san
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: sasufemnaruto. sasuke adalah seorang pelajar yang sedang berlibur ke kota Konoha, kota kecil penuh sejarah. Uchiha bungsu ini bertemu dan akhirnya jatuh hati dengan siluman rubah [kitsune] penunggu kuil rubah kecil yang ada di kota tersebut. RnR. oneshoot.


Kitsune-san by AK [Kuu]

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei

SasufemNaru

Rate T

Romance, drama [mungkin], oneshoot.

.

Inspirasi dari anime berjudul Tayutama.

.

.

"akhirnya kita bisa pergi berlibur juga…"

"Konoha... ah, betapa asrinya kota sejarah ini.."

"jangan lupa nanti ambilkan fotoku ya, yang banyak."

Diacara study tour kali ini, kelas 2-1 Otto Gakuen memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat wisata sekaligus bersejarah di kota kecil bernama Konoha. Konoha terletak tidak jauh dari Kyoto, oleh karena itu dikota ini masih sangat kental budaya dan tradisi. Tata kota yang asri dan kebersihannya yang terjaga membuat Konoha menjadi destinasi wisata sejarah.

"ne, ne, Sasuke-kun... nanti kita foto berdua ya...?" pinta gadis bersurai cherry bloosom tersebut, menghadapkan tubuhnya kebelakang, dimana pemuda bernama Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar dengan headphone dark blue yang setia tergantung dilehernya.

"hey bublegum. Jangan seenaknya saja mengajak Sasuke-kun berfoto denganmu dong." Sela seorang gadis lainnya yang memakai kacamata dan bersurai merah panjang.

"memangnya kenapa? Toh Sasuke-kun juga nggak menolak kan?"

"tapi dia juga nggak menyetujui permintaanmu kan?" dan mulailah adu mulut dua gadis cantik ini, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih setia membaca bukunya, sedangkan Suigetsu, teman sebangku Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan iri.

"kau enak sekali ya, Sasuke... diperebutkan dua gadis cantik dari Otto Gakuen" gerutu pemuda dengan surai perak kebiruan tersebut.

"mereka berisik." Sahut Sasuke santai, membuat tawa Suigetsu pecah.

"Hahahaha...! kalian dengar itu? Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggap kalian... hahaha...! ouch!" namun sayangnya, tawa pemuda perak tersebut harus terhenti karena mendapat hadiah dari dua gadis cantik didepannya.

"diam kau, ikan!"

"dasar menyebalkan!" Juugo yang duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan Suigetsu hanya memperhatikan pertikaian itu dalam diam. Merasa kasihan pada teman ravennya tersebut karena harus terjebak dengan keributan yang tidak berarti.

"kalian diamlah." Dan dua kata dari bungsu Uchiha itu mampu membuat pertikaian antara Karin, Sakura dan Suigetsu terhenti. Bagaimana tidak, kalau pangeran es dari Otto Gakure tersebut menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan datar nan dingin seolah mampu membekukan mereka hidup-hidup, ditambah lagi aura membunuh yang tersebar disekeliling Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, akhirnya rombongan kelas 2-1 sampai di penginapan tradisional yang ada di Konoha. Setiap kamar penginapan diisi dua orang, dan beruntung bagi Sasuke, karena sekarang dia bisa sekamar dengan Shikamaru, pemuda malas namun jenius yang tidak banyak bersuara.

"ne, Sasuke, pinjam headphone mu."

"hn," Sasuke menunjuk headphone-nya yang ia letakan dimeja. Suasana dikamar tersebut sedikit canggung diawalnya, tapi lama kelamaan terasa santai. Yah bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru adalah saingan berat dikelas, dalam hal prestasi tentu saja.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, suasana kembali hening. Inilah yang disukai Sasuke. Ketenangan. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, kalau pemuda Nara ini senang karena dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyaman, sedangkan Sasuke, dia bisa menikmati waktu luangnya dengan tenang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke balkon kamar yang memang tersedia dimasing-masing kamar penginapan. Dirinya menatap pemandangan malam hari Konoha dari penginapa lantai dua tersebut dengan tenang. Dinginnya udara malam sama sekali tidak mengusik pemuda beriris onyx ini. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, tapi sedetik kemudian sepasang onyx sekelam malam tersebut terfokus pada sebuah cahaya berwarna orange terang yang terpancar kecil dari sebuah kuil, Sasuke yakin itu, karena tadi bus mereka melewati kuil tersebut.

" _apa itu?"_ batin Sasuke, masih mengamati cahaya yang mulai berpendar redup tersebut. Rasa penasaran menghampiri Uchiha muda tersebut. Ia segera masuk dan mengambil jaket serta senter yang memang disediakan oleh penginapan.

"mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke sedikit terburu-buru.

"keluar sebentar," sahutnya sekilas, Shikamaru mengendikan bahunya cuek, lalu kembali memasang headphone milik teman sekamarnya tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju ketempat kuil tadi, karena lokasinya yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari penginapan mereka. Tadi dirinya berhasil menyusup keluar dari penginapan tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi-sensei yang bertugas mendampingi kelas 2-1. Dan ia juga berutung karena tidak berpapasan dengan gadis sekelasnya.

"kuil yang indah." Gumamnya pelan saat sudah tiba didepan kuil kecil tersebut. Hal yang membuat Konoha menjadi destinasi wisata salah satunya adalah, merawat peninggalan sejarah, sekecil apapun itu. Terbukti dari terawatnya kuil kecil ini.

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi kuil untuk mencari penyebab pendar cahaya orange tadi. Menyoroti setiap sudut kuil, dan matanya menatap kearah seekor rubah berbulu orange kekuningan dengan ujung ekor yang berwarna putih. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekati rubah tersebut.

"manis… kemarilah…" panggil Sasuke pada seekor rubah tadi. Rubah itu terlihat sendirian di sudut kuil, meringkuk, entahlah, sepertinya kedinginan. Dan saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, rubah kecil tadi semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya.

"kemarilah…." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus bulu rubah tersebut. Lembut. Satu kata itulah yang muncul dibenak Sasuke saat merasakan kelembutan bulu rubah itu. Rubah yang tadinya meringkuk itu, kini sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan iris vertikalnya yang berwarna merah. Menatap manusia didepannya dengan kilat penasaran. Perlahan-lahan, binatang manis tersebut mendekat kearah Sasuke, lalu mengusapkan kepalanya kelengan Sasuke.

"anak pintar… apa kau kedinginan?" dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap kepala rurah tersebut, lalu mulai melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada binatang tersebut. Ia sendiri heran atas sikapnya ini. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu peduli dengan binatang?

"kon.. kon…" rubah berbulu unik tersebut mengendus pipi Sasuke, kemudian menjilatnya.

"salam kenal juga... namaku Sasuke.." Sasuke mengusap sayang kepala dan telinga rubah tersebut. Tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti saat rubah itu berlari kabur, dan Sasuke dapat mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di kuil kecil ini Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi-sensei, yang memang tadi berpatroli dan tidak menemukan salah satu murid didiknya.

"hn, jalan-jalan." Guru bermasker tersebut terlihat menghela napas lelah.

"kenapa ke kuil rubah?"

"bukan apa-apa sensei." Sasuke pergi diikuti Kakashi-sensei dibelakangnya, ia meninggalkan jaket yang tadi ia kenakan dikuil rubah tersebut. Saat kedua manusia itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, rubah kecil tadi kembali dan memungut jaket yang Sasuke tinggalkan.

.

.

Esok harinya, rombongan murid kelas 2-1 itu diijinkan berkeliling kota Konoha. Tentu saja Kakashi-sensei tidak akan membiarkan murid-muridnya berkeliaran sendiri, jadi sebagai gantinya, kelas 2-1 dibagi menjadi beberapa regu. Satu regu terdiri dari 4 orang, tentu saja diisi 2 siswa dan 2 siswi. Sayang sekali, Sasuke mendapatkan teman satu regu yang merepotkan, selain Shikamaru.

"ahh... senangnya bisa satu regu dengan Sasuke-kun." Ucap siswi bersurai merah tersebut riang. Karin benar-benar merasa senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan sang pujaan hati. Dan gadis cantik ini juga semakin senang karena bisa memonopoli Sasuke tanpa adanya gangguan dari Sakura.

"kau terlihat senang sekali, Karin..." sahut seorang siswi bersurai kuning pucat, Ino. Sejujurnya gadis berkuncir kuda ini juga salah satu fans Sasuke, tapi pembawaannya lebih tenang dari Karin maupun Sakura.

"che... aku lupa ternyata masih ada kau." Gerutu Karin tidak suka.

"memangnya ada yang salah denganku?"

"nggak. Tapi awas aja kalau sampai kamu menggangguku dan Sasuke-kun." Sungut Karin. Ino tersenyum remeh pada Karin.

"belum tentu juga Sasuke-kun meresponmu." Dan adu mulut kembali terjadi, meskipun tidak seheboh dan semenarik saat Karin bertengkar dengan Sakura.

"hahh... wanita memang selalu merepotkan..." gerutu Shikamaru yang berjalan dibelakang kedua gadis itu. Dia sama tidak bisa menghindar dari kehebohan kedua gadis cantik didepannya ini. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi rebutan terlihat berjalan santai disebelahnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"che... harusnya tadi kupinjam headphonenya." Gumamnya pelan. Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri kota Konoha, dan memotret setiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi untuk bahan laporan. Saat berkeliling di dekat kuil rubah yang semalam ia datangi, Sasuke diam-diam memisahkan diri dari regu dan berjalan santai menuju ke kuil kecil tersebut.

" _kuil ini sepi…"_ batinnya. Sasuke berdoa sejenak dikuil tersebut sebelum mendudukan diri di tempat yang teduh. Menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang terasa menyejukkan disiang hari yang cerah ini.

"damai sekali…" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke kembali memasang headphonenya saat tadi ia lepas sejenak sebelum berdoa, pemuda bersurai raven ini juga menyandarkan diri di batang pohon sakura yang ada dikuil tersebut. Suasana yang tenang dan damai ditambah semilir angin membuat kelopak mata itu terpejam, menikmati waktu damainya.

Entah tertidur atau tidak, tapi melihat pemuda tersebut memejamkan mata, seekor rubah berbulu orange kekuningan itu berjalan mendekati tempat pemuda itu. Dimoncongnya terdapat jaket yang semalam tertinggal, atau memang ditinggalkan, dikuil ini. Rubah kecil itu duduk disebelah Sasuke dan memperhatikan paras rupawan manusia itu.

Poof!

Kepulan asap putih mengelilingi tubuh rubah tersebut. Seiringi menipisnya kabut tersebut, terpampanglah seorang gadis manis dengan surai kuning cerah yang indah sepanjang punggungnya, dengan kulit putih dan tiga goresan halus dimasing-masing pipinya. Gadis berparas ayu yang lebih terkesan manis ini mengenakan kimono putih dan merah ala pakaian miko di kuil-kuil jepang. Jangan lupakan sepasang netra sewarna batu sapphire yang terlihat indah dipandang mata. Tangan kiri gadis rubah tersebut terulur sejenak untuk menyentuh pemuda yang ada didepannya ini, sebelum sepasang onyx menatapnya datar.

"siapa?" tanyanya. Namun gadis tersebut hanya diam dan memanda wajah Sasuke intens, tidak lupa senyuman manis yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"kau siapa?"

"Sa-su-ke…" gadis pirang tersebut mengeja nama Sasuke dan terlihat senang saat berhasil mengucapkan nama pemuda itu dengan benar.

"bukan namaku dobe, tapi namamu." Sempat terpesona akan keceriaan gadis pirang didepannya, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menguasai diri dan bertanya lagi.

"uhm… Kitsu-ne?" sahutnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Terlihat sangat imut dan manis sekali.

"jangan bercanda dobe…"

"dobe?"

"ya, kau dobe." Gadis tersebut menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"hahh… baiklah… aku Sasuke, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"nn… Naru-to?" jawab gadis tersebut terlihat tidak yakin, membuat Sasuke memijat dahinya sendiri. Apa-apaan gadis didepannya ini? Kenapa terlihat ragu saat mengatakan namanya sendiri? Dan lagi, dari mana gadis manis bersurai pirang ini tau namanya? Tunggu dulu, namanya? Benar juga, ia baru sadar kalau gadis didepannya ini tadi memanggil namanya.

"kau... darimana kau tau namaku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum mendekatkan diri ke pemuda tersebut. Dengan santai, gadis bersurai pirang ini menjilat pipi Sasuke, seperti yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Sasu-ke... Sasuke..." panggilnya senang. Iris berwarna biru indah tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan binar bahagia yang terasa familiar bagi Sasuke.

"tunggu dulu… kau, jaket ini? Kau rubah yang semalam?" tebak Sasuke saat ia menyadari jaketnya semalam kini ada dipangkuannya. Naruto mengangguk ringan dan tersenyum riang.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lagi. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau percaya, tapi dengan bukti jaket dan tindakan gadis ini yang menjilatnya tadi, cukup menjadi bukti.

"jadi... kamu Kitsune?" Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"apa kamu penjaga kuil ini?" sedikit ragu, sebelum ia mengangguk kembali.

"hahh..."

"Sasuke?"

"hn. aku lelah.." Naruto yang mendengar itu, segera duduk bersimpuh, dan membawa kepala Sasuke untuk tiduran dipangkuannya.

"hey! Apa yang kau-"

"Sasuke lelah? Tidurlah..." Naruto mengusap surai raven Sasuke dengan lembut, senyumannya masih terpatri diwajahnya yang cantik jelita. Dan Sasuke harus mengakui itu, bahwa ia sedikit, hanya sedikit, tertarik dengan gadis rubah ini. Sepasang onyxnya tidak lepas memandang rupa Naruto dari bawah.

" _jika dilihat dari sini, dia benar-benar cantik..."_ batin Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia mengusap lembut surai raven Sasuke, mengantarkan kenyamanan yang nyata bagi Sasuke, sehingga pemuda dingin tersebut terbuai hingga akhirnya tertidur. Naruto yang sadar akan dengkuran halus dari siempunya surai raven tersebut, tersenyum kecil.

Kyuubi no Kitsune atau rubah beerkor Sembilan ini senang. Dan kalau boleh jujur, seingatnya baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bahagia, setelah sekian lama. Gadis bersurai pirang ini menerawang jauh dan ingatannya kembali pada saat ia masih memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Pemuda dari klan terkenal yang pernah memanfaatkannya, dan berakhir dengan kisah cinta idantara keduanya.

Naruto kembali melihat paras rupawan dari pemuda yang baru ia temui semalam.

" _mirip... aura, wajah, sikap dan ekspresi mereka mirip… danna-sama…"_ batinnya sendu, mengingat sosok sang suami yang telah lama tiada. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyalahkan takdir ataupun kami-sama, toh ia juga terlahir kembali meskipun tetap pada kehidupan sebelumnya, sebagai Kitsune, bukan sebagai manusia yang pernah ia harapkan dulu.

"ada apa?" karena terlalu asik dengan kenangannya, Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah bangun dan memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Bahkan sebelah tangan pemuda tersebut mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Naruto. Si empunya hanya menggeleng kecil, dan tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda keturunan Uchiha tersebut menampilkan semburat merah yang samar dikedua pipinya.

"Sasuke... nggak tidur lagi?" tanya Naruto, kini giliran sang pemuda yang menggeleng pelan. Namun begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto, atau setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat.

"Naruto..." panggilnya pelan,

"hum?"

"hn, nggak jadi." Sasuke mendengus pelan, untuk apa dia tadi memanggil gadis tersebut? Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa, seolah dia tidak mau berpisah sebentar saja dengan gadis rubah didekatnya ini. Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan hal yang dulu menurutnya sangat _mengganggu_ , tapi lihat sekarang, bungsu Uchiha ini seolah terkena balasan dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"kenapa Sasuke melamun?" tanya Naruto, menyeret Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut menatap kedua iris sapphire milik gadis yang sedang memangku kepalanya ini.

"nggak kok…"

"benarkah..?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Onyxnya kembali tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya. Dia kembali menikmati suasana saat ini, merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh gadis kitsune ini. Kedua sama-sama diam, memikirkan apa yang hendak mereka bicarakan agar suasana yang ada tidak canggung.

"Sasuke di Konoha berapa lama?" akhirnya, Naruto, nama sang kitsune tersebut, berhasil mendapatkan topik pembicaraan.

"3 hari termasuk hari ini…" jawab Sasuke, terlihat sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

"apa Sasuke akan datang ke kuil ini lagi?" tanya Naruto, terdengar penuh harap di telinga Sasuke, dan itu membuat seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan.

"apa kau akan merindukanku kalau aku nggak datang?" godanya, yang mendapat wajah gelagapan dari Naruto. Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis itu merona merah tanda bahwa Sasuke berhasil menggodanya. Ah, rasanya Sasuke sangat [uas mendapati reaksi tersebut dari gadis yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali mereka bertatapan tadi.

"uhm… iya. Aku pasti merindukan Sasuke..." jawabnya jujur, meskipn rasanya malu sekali. Lihat saja sekarang wajahnya, rona merah bahkan kini sudah menjalar sampai telinga manusiannya. Tunggu dulu...

' _bukankah tadi Naruto memiliki telinga rubah?_ ' batin Sasuke, karena sekarang yang ia lihat adaah, Naruto versi manusia normal, bukan lagi setengah siluman.

"benarkah?" secara naluri, Sasuke langsung menanggapi jawaban Naruto barusan dengan cepat. Entah kenapa,dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya, hatinya membuncah senang. Ditambah lagi, sebuah anggukan mantab dari gadis kitsune ini, membuat kebahagiaan yang Sasuke rasakan berlipat.

"aku pasti akan kemari lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan aku menikmati waktu saat ini..." sahutnya kembali. Sasuke lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris onyx yang sangat disukai Naruto.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke lewati dengan terus mengunjungi kuil kecil ini, bertemu dengan Naruto, bercanda tawa dengan gadis yang telah mengikat hatinya ini dan menghabiskan waktu selama 3 hari wisatanya di kota Konoha. Namun sayangnya, ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kitsune penjaga kuil rubah ini. Dan rasanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto.

"aku... nanti akan pulang..." mendengar penuturan Sasuke, membuat raut sedih tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto.

"Naruto... aku pasti akan sering-sering mengunjungimu…" Sasuke cepat-cepat memberikan penghiburan bagi Naruto, saat ia melihat raut sedih di wajah gadisnya ini. Tunggu dulu, gadisnya? Ya, Uchiha Sasuke resmi memproklamirkan siluman rubah yang manis nan cantik jelita ini sebagai kekasihnya, gadisnya, miliknya, 2 malam sebelumnya.

"aku... aku pasti akan menunggumu, Sasuke..." lirih Naruto. Tentu saja ia sedih, ia akan berpisah dengan danna-sama nya lagi, meskipun bukan perpisahan seperti saat pertama kali ia berpisah dengan danna-sama nya dulu.

"hey... jangan menangis Naru..." dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap lelehan air mata yang berjatuhan dikedua pipi halus milik Naruto. Meskipun Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir, dan isakannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"aku kan nggak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya..." bujuk Sasuke lagi. jujur saja, ia juga sangat sedih dan terluka dengan perpisahan sementara mereka, tapi apa mau dikata? Dia juga memiliki kehidupannya sendiri di Tokyo. Sebenarnya Sasuke mempunyai ide untuk membawa serta Naruto ke Tokyo, tapi bagaimana mau menyelundupkan Naruto dalam rombongan kelasnya?

"hiks... hiks..." Naruto benar-benar terlihat rapuh saat ini. Sasuke mendekap tubuh kekasihnya ini lembut, pemuda jenius keturunan Uchiha ini sekali lagi memutar otak untuk menghibur lara kekasihnya.

"hey Naru… maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" akhirnya ide gila yang terus berputar-putar dibenaknya itu berhasil ia utarakan. Meskipun masih terisak, Naruto mendengarkan.

"aku sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Naru… jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dia sedikit frustasi saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"a-apa boleh…?"

"tentu. Kamu mau kan tinggal bersamaku?" Naruto sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ini. Dia ingin sekali tinggal bersama Sasuke, tapi sekali lagi, dunia mereka berbeda. Naruto tidak mau merasakan lagi kesedihan mendalam seperti saat dulu ia kehilangan danna-sama nya.

"ta-tapi Sasuke... a-ku.. kitsune…. Aku bukan, manusia…" sahutnya lirih. Kenapa ia harus merasakan cinta yang menyakitkan seperti ini lagi? Tidak adakah jalan keluar yang mampu membuatnya bahgia? Apakah memang sudah takdirnya untuk selalu menderita?

"itu bukan masalah bautku…" jawab Sasuke mantab. Sama... jawaban yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan danna-sama nya, benar-benar sama. Bagaimana Naruto akan menolak ini? Rasa cinta sudah tumbuh kuat dihatinya, cinta untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sama seperti rasa cintanya dulu. Tidak, kali ini terasa berbeda, seolah rasa cinta yang dimiliki Naruto lebih besar.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya, bahkan kini tubuh mereka menempel, tidak ada celah sama sekali.

"ya… Naruto. Kamu mau kan?" anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia hanya ingin merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di kehidupannya yang abadi ini. Andai saja ia boleh memilih, maka dengan senang hati gadis rubah ini akan memilih menjadi mahkluk fana, seperti halnya lelaki yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, bahwa sejak tadi, Kurama, seekor rubah berwarna oren kemerahan tengah memperhatikan interaksi dua makhluk beda gender dan dunia dini dalam dia. Kurama merupakan Kyuubi no Kitsune, kitsune tertinggi yang sudah merawat Naruto sejak gadis rubah ini kecil. Ia menyayangi Naruto selayaknya seorang adik tercinta, dan Kurama merasa tidak akan sanggup melihat kesedihan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Oleh karena itu, dengan kemampuan yang dititipkan padanya oleh kami-sama, Kurama memutuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginan terbesar Naruto. Menjadi manusia biasa.

 _ **Naruto...**_

Suara menggema milik Kurama dapat didengan dengan jelas oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke, kedua insan yang saling memeluk ini memalingkan wajah mereka untuk mendapati seekor rubah raksasa berwarna oren kemerahan dan kesembilan ekor yang tertata indah dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kurama nii-sama..." lirih Naruto. Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat sosok Kurama yang menjulang tinggi dan besar, andai sajabukan Sasuke yang melihat sosok Kurama, maka dapat dipastikan kalau manisa tersebut akan pingsan atau lari terbirit-birit.

 _ **Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu?**_ Tanya Kurama, meskipun ia sudah tau apa yang akan dijawab Naruto.

"iya, nii-sama..." meskipun suaranya serak karena tangisannya tadi, tapi tersirat kemantapan dan juga keyakinan kuat dari jawaban Naruto tersebut. Lalu kemudian, Kurama menatap tajam pemuda yang ada disamping Naruto.

 _ **Hei anak muda… berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga dan mencintai gadis bodoh ini sampai mati.**_ _ **Jangan pernah kau buat dia bersedih. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya.**_ Kurama serius dengan ucapannya ini, dia benar-benar akan membuat Sasuke menerima balasannya berkali-kali lipat apabila pemuda raven ini sampai membuat Naruto bersedih.

"hn, aku akan menjaganya dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati dan jiwaku" jawaban Sasuke benar-benar mantap, membuat Kurama mendesah lega dalam hati. Setelahnya, seberkas cahaya kuning pucat yang menyilaukan menyinari tubuh Naruto, membuat gadis rubah ini tidak dapat dilihat oleh kedua manik Sasuke karena cahaya yang begitu terang.

 _ **Kau aku bebaskan, sekarang dirimu adalah seorang manusia, Naruto. Ja baik-baik dirimu dan juga kesehatanmu.**_

"Kurama nii-sama... terima kasih... aku sangat menyayangimu..." Naruto yang kini berubah menjadi gadis manusia biasa, berlari dan memeluk kaki depan Kurama. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan terima kasihnya pada rubah besar didepannya.

 _ **Hm. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, segala kebutuhanmu sudah kusediakan dan kupenuhi. Sekarang namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.**_ Sahut Kurama, entah apa maksud sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas Naruto merasa senang karena sekarang ia telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"terima kasih... karena telah memberikan Naruto padaku..." Sasuke, manusia yang tidak pernah berterima kasih dan merendahkan diri didepan orang lain, kini membungkuk hormat dan penuh rasa terima kasih pada Kurama.

 _ **Tapi... aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua tinggal satu atap. Naruto sudah memiliki rumahnya sendiri.**_ Tidak ada hal yang mustahil yang tidak bisa rubah ini lakukan, meskipun ia masih jauh dibawah kami-sama tentu saja.

"nii-sama… terima kasihh…" dengan perlahan, perwujudan rubah oren tersebut menghilang. Meninggalkan sepasang muda mudi yang kini saling berpelukan. Mulai sekarang, Naruto akan menjalani hidupnya sebagai manusia, bersama Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

.

.

Oh astaga.. ini tamatnya kok aneh sekali ya? Judul ama isi ceritanya pun kagak sama...

Hadeuh…. Payah deh….

Yah gak papalah, itung-itung ngramein fandom SFN. Kuu kan SFN lover, tapi…. Jarang ya cerita Kuu yang pair utamanya SasufemNaru. Hehe, Kuu emang agak sarap sih.

Last, review? Arigatou…


End file.
